gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Domestobot
The Domestobot is a robotic servant mass-produced in the 1980s, mentioned through the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description It appears to be based on the Tomy Omnibot 2000, though the head is more similar to that of the Nintendo R.O.B.. The Domestobot is one of the few elements in the 3D Universe games that is not in keeping with the time frame. Although there were toy "robots", some with speech synthesizers, that were popular in the early 1980s such as those that inspired the Domestobot, and much speculation as to whether robot servants would become available commercially, in a practical sense during the time frame of the games such devices were not yet available to the sophistication shown in the Grand Theft Auto games; for example, Armando is able to give his Domestobot complex verbal instructions such as ordering it to fetch a snack and a drink, and go to a specific room and perform a specific task. The Domestobot has five different arm attachments: a grabber (for picking up items), a brush (for cleaning), a lighter (for lighting cigars), a dildo (for pleasuring women), and a radar detector. Performance In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Domestobot has the same handling and engine noise as Forklift. The forward speed of the Domestobot is slower than even the player character's running speed; its reverse is actually faster than its forward motion. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' The Domestobot is prominent in the mission Domo Arigato Domestoboto (set in 1984). Lance Vance plans to destroy Armando Mendez's vault containing his bonds and hires some high-tech equipment that can control Armando's Domestobot, which he bought under the encouragement of Diego. Vic Vance received word of the delivery before Lance and decided to take out the bonds using the Domestobot himself. The Domestobot can be driven and is obtainable through cheat devices and third party programs. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Set in 1986, the radio spot for Domestobot aired on Emotion 98.3 and KCHAT. The advertisement informs the listener that it is three feet high, says only ten different phrases, and is a robotic servant. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Set in 1992, Adam First calls into Area 53 on WCTR to report seeing a group of Domestobots in the middle of the desert while hang gliding. Later on, Area 53 receives a caller going by the name of 632369439, a Domestobot programmed for evil (As said by the radio's host. Although the caller right before said a man in the desert was performing weird "rituals" to the Domestobots, so the evil response would be for defence). Both Marvin Trill and 632369439 imply that Marvin is the one who is performing the "rituals" as Marvin Tells Adam that the man in the desert wants to be left alone and 632369439 says that he knows what Marvin has been doing to his domestobot "brothers". ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Set in 1998, before The Electron Zone on LCFR, a woman is heard on the air saying that she is "the first woman married to a Domestobot." ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Set in 2008, the company that produced Domestobot, Electro Toys, releases a new creation called El Chamuco Roboto, a Mexican gardener bot that has an official website accessible in internet cafes. There is also an in-game website devoted to the robot, Domestobotlovers.com. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Set in 2013, Radio Los Santos host Big Boy asks his listeners if anybody remembers the Domestobot, commenting that "We have internet glasses, but not our own robot butler." Gallery Domestobotwithpassenger.gif|A Domestobot with Vic and Vance gang member. Trivia *The Domestobot is quite possibly a nod to the use (or overuse) of robots in films of the 1980s. In Rocky IV, Rocky buys his brother in law, Paulie, a robot that looks very similar to the Domestobot, which he reprograms with a female voice and new suggestive dialogue options. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Domestobot's screen display shows a series of different messages and commands, which have no effect on the actual mission, but are jokes and references: **It will show its "prime directives", as a nod of the '80s sci-fi film ''RoboCop''. Domestobot's directives are: ***Directive 1: Serve the owner's house. ***Directive 2: Protect the cleaning implements. ***Directive 3: Uphold the clean floor. ***Directive 4: "Classified" **A message saying "Flux Capacitor at 110%" - a reference to ''Back to the Future'', which is another '80s sci-fi film. **"Spline Reticulating Value 0.1124%", a joke about a meaningless phrase which originated from SimCity 2000. *Another displayed message, "Domestobot OS v1.02 © 1984 Domestobot Corp", contradicts GTA IV's mention of Electro Toys being the manufacturer. Navigation de:Domestobot es:Domestobot fi:Domestobot pl:Domestobot hu:Domestobot fr:Domestobot ro:Domestobot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Remote Controlled Vehicles Category:In-Game Products